David Legwand
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2016 }} David Legwand (born August 17, 1980) is an American former professional ice hockey forward who played 16 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Buffalo Sabres, Nashville Predators, Detroit Red Wings and the Ottawa Senators. He was the first player ever drafted by the Nashville Predators in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur David attended Grosse Pointe North High School. As a youth, he played in the 1993 and 1994 Quebec International Pee-Wee Hockey Tournaments with the Detroit Little Caesars minor ice hockey team. He played his junior career with the Plymouth Whalers of the OHL. In the season before he was drafted, David scored 54 goals along with 51 assists, totaling 105 points. He also won the Red Tilson Award as the most outstanding player in the league. Professional David was drafted 2nd overall by the Nashville Predators in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, behind Vincent Lecavalier. He was briefly called up late in the team's inaugural season, making his debut in the final game of the season, and spent most of his NHL career with the Predators. He currently holds many franchise records for the Predators, including most games played, goals, assists, and points He became the first NHL player to score on a penalty shot in overtime on December 23, 2000 against the New York Rangers. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, David played for the Swiss team EHC Basel. After several first round playoff exits, David and the Predators advanced to the second round for the first time in franchise history and his career in 2011. The Predators were defeated by the eventual Western Conference Champions Vancouver Canucks in six games. On March 5, 2014, in the final year of his contract with the Predators and out of playoff contention, David was traded to the Detroit Red Wings in exchange for Patrick Eaves, Calle Jarnkrok, and a conditional 2014 draft pick, ending his 15-year career in Nashville. He left Nashville as the franchise's all-time leader in all offensive categories and games played, with 956 appearances. As a result of the trade, he gained the uncommon distinction of playing 83 games in the normally 82 game NHL season. On July 4, 2014, David signed a two-year, $6 million free agent contract with the Ottawa Senators. The move came after the Senators traded star center Jason Spezza to the Dallas Stars. In his only season in Ottawa in the 2014-15 season, he added a veteran presence in helping return the Senators to the playoffs, however, he suffered a decline in production with 9 goals and 27 points in 80 games. On June 26, 2015, he was traded to the Buffalo Sabres along with Senators teammate Robin Lehner in exchange for the New York Islanders' 1st-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. On December 22, 2016, David announced his retirement from professional hockey. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Records & Milestones *Nashville Predators record for most games played (956) *Nashville Predators record for most goals scored (210) *Nashville Predators record for most assists (356) *Nashville Predators record for most points (566) Personal Life David and his wife, Lindsey, have two children, with the firstborn being a son born on November 21, 2009. In January of 2015, David (along with former NHL player Derian Hatcher) entered an agreement to purchase the Sarnia Sting of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). The transfer of ownership was approved by the OHL Board of Governors and completed on March 4, 2015. Category:1980 births Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Buffalo Sabres players